


【千翠】Melody

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Summary: 交往后成年同居，小别胜新婚。浴室play&镜子play。





	【千翠】Melody

 

 

 

水雾氤氲于顶灯缭绕，是喑哑暖意的鹅黄。水声或鼻息紊乱又或别的一并缠绕交织成结，正暗跃浮动的，视听以致一切观感，强烈冲击似浮于飘渺虚幻，下体触感又比任何时刻都强烈且真实。那是他日思夜念的后辈，因剧烈吞咽正面颊绯红，微颤的长睫毛翻搅着温热水汽。如舔食冰淇淋般自前端至根部，舌尖于最敏感处搅动打转，若有若无力度不一，带起的长长银丝于水雾中闪着淫靡的光。一切早成章法：娴熟动作或是游离目光，喘息频率以至温热触感，短暂休憩加剧手中动作，一如他们曾有过多次的熟稔。

他立于浴缸外，听见自己轻声询问后辈是否过于辛苦。难以名状的生理愉悦令他头皮发麻，不受控制地，摩挲淡色湿发的双手加重力度，甚是略微强硬地按住头撞击抽送。他对上那双眼眸，羞怯躲闪一如既往。如绿松石映射的光芒，一向拥有令他平静的魔法。而今不知何故，每每拥有对方的身体——前戏正戏皆有如初次探索时的心理观感，满怀未知与好奇，又为慌乱且急切的。深吻绵长而虔诚，温柔触碰努力使对方放松。于短暂时辰的共享或彻底独占，是自古至今爱意互通的方式，于某些特定时刻令相爱之人无不醉心于此。

“高峯……”

他稍稍回神，听见自己轻唤后辈的名字。经由努力压低的气声，振动自声带至喉结，于此刻轻易掀起骇浪。不知由何而生的羞耻心在作祟，而每每刻意不弄出过大响动，注定只会维持一时。始料不及的发展与一切的未知一并为新鲜感的催化剂。

“前辈……？”

是略微怯生生的视线。暂停口中动作，他的后辈于浴缸中，自下而上望向他。这令他一度失语。

“嗯，我感觉很不错噢高峯……！”

正被水雾与情欲的混合物蒙上的眼眸，相较往日更难见底且深邃动人。水滴源源不断自碎发至脖颈终被锁骨承接，刻印下的湿润余痕正向他宣战那般，恰流连于他的吻时常落至的领域。此刻浴缸拥有莫名的魔力，或是于未知的惧怕及过分期待，或更宁愿在浴室——总之，他仍昂然挺立的下身被更快速地吞吃着，唇舌的湿热绵软令他无法拒绝。

始于一同沐浴的夜晚。短暂分离后的重聚，只浮于空气中轻轻一吻注定成为导火索，终无可挽回地加重且加深。沿着方才水流的路径，再至胸前两处，舔吻至啃咬不留余地，怎样的爱抚都无法足够。他听见翠的声音早变了调，努力抑制但未果，终化为埋怨般的低吟。有如刚出炉面包的绵软热度，且为持续不断的。

“话虽如此，高峯，差不多可以去床上了？”

而一旦开闸便再难止。互相亲吻那刻是如此，再至此刻仍如此。

“我是真的……先停下，听话，高峯。”

“前辈是不舒服吗？抱歉，果然还是……”

“是过于舒服了。虽然不清楚你为什么不想去床上，浴缸水终归是要凉的。还是不要感冒为好吧！”

仅存的些微理智终不敌情欲快马加鞭地催逼。而此迫切只为如往常般亲密接触——拥吻始于玄关，一同吃饭洗刷完毕，浴缸撒进浴盐，而后终归要到这步的。他们彼此心知肚明。

 “我不在时，你有过自己解决吗，高峯？”

一如往常熟练扩张，镜中雾气已消弭，轮廓相贴渐为分明。慌乱急促无节奏地喘息也好，触及敏感点时突如其来地呻吟也罢，通红着脸迎接自后的强烈刺激，于怀中微颤的模样像极乖巧的大型兔子。润滑剂带出的粘稠水声渐大渐剧烈，雨点声声叩窗为伴奏，翠已很难保持平衡，倚靠着洗手台不住颤抖，千秋将他揽得更紧。

“呜……水声好大，好羞耻……真的只是在扩张吗，前辈……？”

早已绵软的声音微微发颤。于镜中透亮的是颤抖的澄净之蓝，于其中存有几分闪躲，更多则难说清道明。伴随手指动作小幅张合的双唇，因强忍声音咬到发白。至此俯身给予的长吻，是强硬又温柔的保护。论强硬，是因不容拒绝地长驱直入，但他明了翠内心深处并不讨厌，换言之正满怀期盼全身心迎接着他，蜻蜓点水或是狂风骤雨。至此的漫长前戏，小打小闹冗长难捱。眼前之景之音促使水雾间弥散开蠢蠢欲动的荷尔蒙，恋人温热光滑的躯体有意无意不时刮蹭至他仍昂然挺立的下身，是能令理智瞬间崩塌的，每一下皆为难捱的折磨。

——可千秋又那样怕伤到他的宝物。强忍大力抽插的冲动，作为替代温柔开拓着。潮湿内壁绞着他的手指，正是那里接下来又将赐予他绝顶的美妙滋味。由双方一并的深爱酝酿而生的，是怎样的幻境，身临过一次便再难忘。深镌于记忆烙于心上，只愿向心爱之人索求的，一举一动牵绊思绪撩拨神经的，肉欲或称情爱，皆只会对此一人。

“呜……前辈，好激烈，不要……”

不由得脱离扩张的涵义。欲动不能的焦躁，令他握住翠同样挺立的下体，宠溺一般轻抚后，急速地上下套弄着。离开后穴的手紧紧环住腰，舌尖轻含耳垂，换来的是更难耐的低吟，如呼唤似渴求。

“高峯还没回答……”

“呜……好痒，请不要舔我的脖子……！都是和你通话的时候，除那外没有过……”

他意识到有什么行将到来。骤然收紧的身躯不住打颤，自前端分泌的液体早将手掌打湿。自紧闭牙关中泻出的零碎音节，他轻易听出是“前辈”的拼合。分明是世上最无实质涵义的两音节，最普通不过的人称名词，于此刻或从相见起始，便称作为世上最美妙的咒语也不为过。

“我在呢高峯……水声是没办法的吧，一会儿声音会更大的？没事的，没事的。像往常那样，高峯先去一次吧？”

是已渐渐带上哭腔的应和，而那面很低的，刚被射上白浊的镜面映出一切他此时所渴望的——面颊绯红双目微闭，早被舔舐玩弄得发红的乳尖，又有抬头趋势的下体，难站稳而微颤的双腿，及正于后相磨蹭的交叠的胯部，一切入目于心。不过是为方便确认翠的状态与感受，而客观来讲却成为某种意义的宝藏。

“呜……所以前辈可以不要在那里蹭了吗？”

此般滋味于今晚注定还将重演数次。似是有所察觉，翠节省体力般低微喘息。眼眸低垂涟漪微泛，而于其中的流转，正熊熊灼烧着世上最热烈的渴求，区区水雾又怎能熄灭，翠如此，千秋亦如此。正迎合冲击而扭动着胯的，缓慢而难耐，翠似乎忽视镜子的存在。不过多久怕又要念叨着好想死了。

“好。那么，做好准备吧……高峯？”

他们终迎来今夜第一次狂风骤雨般地交合。被情欲折磨到泫然欲泣的脸，痛苦或愉悦难分难辨。伴随肉体碰撞的声响，支离破碎的音节是那样撩拨心弦。些微的，一下一下的，似自飘渺之所而来，连缀不成言。为确认某点，事实他也不明白要确认什么，不由加大力度。浸浴其中所致视野恍惚，翠的神情一时间看不真切了。

“怎么停下了……守泽前辈？”

翠抬起头于镜中迎上注视，即刻如同受惊的兔子逃也般地把头偏至一侧。虽如此，仍于自以为未被注意的时分偷偷瞥一眼镜中的千秋。澄澈宝石般的双眸噙满泪珠，恰映出他此刻强作镇定的模样。淡色乱发未干，新增吻痕是情爱存留的佐证，皆是翠最渴望掩藏的，而此刻通通毫无遮掩，不留余地地暴露于千秋面前。如孩童般惹人怜爱的神情尽收眼底，一如做错事般可怜无助，又如渴望得到心心念念的玩具的央求，相较却更为迫切。

“啊，没事。”

翠已在艰难地扭动身体。幅度小到试图不令他察觉，过电般的触感无法欺骗任何人。是出于本能摩擦最喜欢的部位，焦灼且难自持。千秋认为他无法对此袖手旁观：身为勾起翠性欲的罪魁祸首，便要一路负责到底——取而代之不时剐蹭或大力触碰，仔细缓慢不留余地。正于他手中被折磨得不时流泪的柱身，亦或紧紧吸吮他的温热内壁，身下恋人的喘息如棉花糖般香甜动人，皆令他妄想这会是永不结束之夜。

他们有过数次物理分离的时日，不甚清晰的视频通话终难及相见实感。骇浪洪流般感情传递的同时，似要证明自己于对方心中，对方于自己心中所存分量。而本便无需证明——手机专门的文件夹，于一瞬存留世间的，收于眼底烙印于心的，易得或偶有的珍宝：选购蔬菜的认真神貌，夹起娃娃的惊喜面庞，怀抱绵羊玩偶的乖巧睡颜，睡眼惺忪着试图抢过手机时又羞又气的模样。身为平面模特的翠出于工作需要，被抹了发胶弄出帅气造型，他总会大笑着赞称大人模样定要存照。而遑论是如何的翠，从来都是他心中需要保护引领前行的孩子，亦为必将愿用尽一生去呵护的恋人。

“所以说……请前辈不要一直把我当小孩看待。”

翠时常提及这一点。领路与随光而行的禁锢于此刻脱离，也并非单纯的年长与年幼，只是于每秒每分无数次坠入爱河的恋人，仅此而已。于身于心，渴望与之直抵灵魂的交融。不逊于下身激烈状况地唇舌交缠，至呼吸困难才不舍离开。翠或许早留意到镜子的存在——正有意无意揣度神情，双目含泪正视他的眼眸。他比翠稍矮，而体位造就翠整个人于他怀中的视觉观感。而他是会在的，牵起手或揽入怀中亲吻，翠需要的场合他定会在的。是英雄给予所爱之人的承诺，是依托坚定神情或是所见另外的，正源源不断注入的笃定信念。如此不容置疑地侵占，剑拔弩张的攻势，发出者是他本人也注定只会是自己。而相应的，能令他情欲燃灼以至如此失态的，除翠以外再无其余。

他忆起散落于苍茫夜空的稀疏冷星。电话那端的翠去得比他早，于电波信号间有些失真的呜咽啜泣及疲惫喘息中，他试图安抚翠的情绪。措辞单薄无力，手中动作索然无味，脑内只余盘算归家事宜。拍摄暂告段落，怀抱为恋人抢购的某款限量吉祥物，预备降落时逢上大雨，盘旋时于舷窗外漆黑一片分辨出偶有的光亮，依此大致推断家的方位也好，晚高峰车流拥堵中一次次焦躁地解锁手机也罢，每时每刻皆为煎熬。当他放下行李，对上难掩慌乱惊喜的羞赧面庞时，初见那刻难言的波澜微泛又再度上演。

是他高中时的后辈，寄予的爱恋以至思念从来那样深重。他们拥抱，亲吻，窗外雨幕如帘。分离数周，吉祥物们趁机上位占据床的一侧，得知千秋归来便即刻归位。掌握二人一同钻研的技艺，施展厨艺献上一桌惊喜。熟悉安谧是久违的家的气息，一切本就未变并永不会变。于此刻，仍是支离破碎的音节，如呼唤般轻声哭喊着守泽前辈。吮吸下体的温热潮湿正一点点将理智吞噬。镜中被吸得发红的乳尖于水雾中微颤，下身肿胀未得到缓解，扣腰大力抽插频率渐快，也难缓情欲的迅速蔓延。

“太激烈了，前辈……”

“啊是吗，我觉得还好！我说过不要小瞧你曾经的部长啊，高峯！还有，我一定会好好满足乖孩子的愿望，我是说过的。除开这种事，自然还有别的。我从来都明白自己是在讲什么，安心吧高峯。”

恍惚间走马灯般闪现于眼前的幕幕胶片：身着制服伴随热烈拥抱的初见，帮忙或同后辈的父母闲聊，主动提出辅导并多作留意翠闪躲的目光——有意无意无人顾及。而他曾翻阅翠儿时的相册，自幼便是他所见的最为动人的眼眸，更甚是噙泪的微笑，浸于泪水咸湿中首次互通心意，及同居数年后乍暖还寒的初春，并肩行过教堂长廊，被高窗分割得细碎的斑斓夕阳窸窣微颤，微微落至沿途同样细碎的白玫瑰花瓣，于寂静的肃穆中，对戒与之一并沐浴着光。

“还记得吗，我们在那时有直呼过名字。无论如何都不会听厌，所以……”

“……千，千秋，前辈……！”

镜中所见的，他们自如接吻，怀揣第一次独占对方身体时的虔诚心意。原本雨声似止，而今战栗着共迎最高音。而那只是暂时休憩，于共享的不眠之夜，他们必将一同迎来起伏的，繁乱华美的乐章。

“我在呢，翠。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fin.

 

 

 


End file.
